


Good Morning Princess

by Amber_G



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_G/pseuds/Amber_G
Summary: Seung Gil may have drunk a little too much but not enough to completely forget the events of the previous night when reminded by a certain someone's blinding smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx_tish_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_tish_xx/gifts).



> This is my first fic, a random idea I had during the day, and really short. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope I got the rating right, enjoy :)

Seung Gil woke up with his head pounding, feeling his temples throbbing with pain he decided not to open his eyes, fear of being blinded by golden sunlight probably streaming though his open curtains, which he must've neglected to close as he always does after a night out. He felt warmth coming from his left side, strange, he thought. He swears he closed his bedroom door so his dog couldn't disturb his sleep. Sighing he rolled over and wrapped his arms around his dog hoping to gain comfort for his pounding head and his aching body when he realised, this wasn't his dog, he felt rock hard abs under his hands and his eyes fluttered open as he shot up in the bed, the room was a mess but it wasn't his room, it was a hotel room. Meaning he was in the same bed as another person, and whoever this person was it was quite evident from the godlike abs that they were sure as hell the hottest thing to walk this planet.

"Good morning princess" JJ said cheerfully, Seung Gil's heart skipped a beat as he looked at JJ lying beautifully next to him, his eyes wandered, noticing the box of condoms on the other mans bedside table, the box looked like it had been rather quickly and violently torn open, "oh" Seung Gil moaned, his memory came flooding back to him. He remembers drinking, the fire of the alcohol burning his throat and settling like a magma chamber in the pit of his stomach, he winced at the thought of alcohol, he remembers his mouth colliding with JJs in an exchange even hotter and more passionate than the burn of alcohol, God that man was hot, even the thought of the mix of pain and pleasure this man can and had brung him was enough to drive him mad. 

JJ half smiled at him saying "I told you I'd give you a night you would never forget eh" he winked at Seung Gil and he felt the heat prickle across his collarbone and rising towards his face looking at the mix of his and JJs clothes scattered across the floor he felt his face turn bright red out of embarrassment. Suddenly his head violently pulsed against his skin and he put his hand to it, he was drunk enough to sleep willingly with JJ but sober enough to remember everything. He looked back at JJ smiling at him, melting his soul, lying on the hotel bed with most of his dreamy body exposed for only him to see like a private screening showing him the best film in the universe, he felt his face turn an even darker red and knew he had to make one of two decisions. 

Tell him to get out and prepare himself to face the wrath of the press and the neighbours who probably heard everything that happened that night or,  
Give in and join him for another round. 


End file.
